Insula Damnatorum
by Mew Anzu
Summary: The island that once was dead is now alive. But not fully. A group of survivors is trying to find a way off this undead island. They run into other survivors; some friendly, some not so much, some adults, some young kids. An SYOC story. Submit some good side oc. Check inside for more details. Title translation: 'Isle of the Damned' (Latin). Up for adoption!
1. Chapter 1

There it was... The beauty and serenity of the large building that was Royal Palms Resort. Sitting surrounded by white sandy beaches and calm waters, it was a dream for her to be here. She felt like a celebrity walking into the heavily windowed resort for the first time.

It wasn't until now that she hated it.

She was boarded up inside her room, the large dresser pressed up against the door. On the other side she could hear clawing and moaning. Somewhere on the other side was her mom and younger brother.

"Olivia," her father whispered.

She at least had her father. She wasn't fully alone.

She sat on one of the two beds in the room, staring at the blocked door, as her father went through their small cooler they had brought with them. It was mainly to be used for snacks when they went to the beach. There was still some snacks in it. They had been eating them for food, seeing how it was impossible to leave the room.

"Olivia," her father called out again.

The young girl shook her head, her cherry red pigtails shaking. She looked at her father.

He was a middle-aged man with stress lines naturally lining his eyes and mouth. He was a business man who worked day and night trying to provide for his family. Yet in this situation, he looked even worse, like 10 years older.

"I have bad news," he said.

Olivia worried.

"We are out of food," he said.

"What?" she almost shouted.

She had to stop herself from screaming by throwing her hands over her mouth. If she made any loud noises, it would just stimulate them outside.

"I will wait until they thin out outside and try to grab some food," he said. "Or we will starve."

So it is die or die... The thought brought grief to Olivia. Her father saw this and walked over to her. He sat on the bed beside her. He wrapped one of his long arms around her small shoulders and pulled her close. She could hear the fast beat of his heart. He was worried.

"I am not sensitive like Mom," he said. "I don't know what to say to cheer you up and make you not worry. But I promise you, I will keep you safe and I will come back."

Olivia closed her eyes and hugged her father. After a long hug, her father stood up and placed his ear to the door.

Silence seeped in through the door.

He gestured for Olivia to hide in the bathroom. Once she closed and locked the door, he unblocked the main door and left the room.

It felt like eternity to Olivia as she sat in the bathtub, waiting for her father to return. Suddenly a large boom came from the room.

"Olivia!"

The shout came from her father. She ran out of the bathroom to be greeted by the sight of her father, bloodied, leaning against the door.

"Daddy?" she asked.

Her father managed to push the dresser back as moaning and scratching grew behind the door.

"Olivia, are you all right?" he asked, walking over to her.

His arms wrapped around Olivia's small frame, hugging her tightly.

"Yes," she said. "But are you?"

She could now see, looking at him more closely, that his neck had a bite on it. Blood was slowly pouring out. The crimson liquid stained his shirt.

He slowly pulled away and stared at her.

"I promised you I would come back," he said.

A long pause drew out.

"But I cannot keep my other promise," he finished.

Olivia looked confused.

"To keep you safe," he muttered.

He stood up and staggered over to a small desk pushed against the wall. There was a mirror hanging above it. He looked at himself in it, knowing what was going to come next.

"I shouldn't have come back," he mumbled.

"Daddy?" Olivia questioned.

He didn't answer. His hands planted on the desk, leaning forward, his head hanging.

"Daddy?" this time she asked more loudly.

But still no answer. He did, however, turn around slowly. His head was still hanging. Olivia couldn't see his face. His arms hanging at his sides. He started to stagger towards her.

"Daddy!" she shouted.

He looked up. His face was blank. His eyes having a slight film over them, giving them a glazed look. While his jaw hung slightly open.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

But it was too late for her to realize. Her father suddenly broke into a dash towards the young girl. All she could do was scream.

* * *

So this was the prologue of my new Dead Island fanfic. It will be a slight SYOC. I will create the main characters of the story, seeing how I know what I want in a character. But if you submit a character, they may show up as a minor character for a chapter or two.

Form is on my profile. Please submit them via PM, with the subject line 'Dead Island OC'.

Thank you for reading and be sure to review and fav/follow this story. Chapter 1 will feature the first of [hopefully] many characters.


	2. Announcement

So I am stopping all of my SYOC stories because I cannot figure out what to do next. That is what I get for waiting months to do anything. My sincerest and most humble apologies to those who have submitted. I am willing to put the stories up for adoption. If you wish to continue the story yourself, pm me. I will take you into consideration and if I don't receive another offer within two days, I will send you every chapter of the story and all the OCs. Most likely, if I get multiple offers, I will choose the one will that seems the better writer. (Do not take offence to that please.)Though most likely, I won't get multiple offers. Sorry again, and hope you will stay with me. I may be starting new, smaller SYOC's, where I can actually finish them.

Stories up for adoption:

_~Forgotten in Time, Hidden Amongst the Dust_

_~World II_

_~Insula Damnatorum_


End file.
